


Love – Liebe

by Ramsi



Series: Little stories from the Harry Potter universe [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:10:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramsi/pseuds/Ramsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Begriff: Liebe</p>
    </blockquote>





	Love – Liebe

**Author's Note:**

> Begriff: Liebe

Love – Liebe

 

Wenn du mich mit deinen grauen, rauchigen Augen ansiehst, in denen sich deine Lust und dein Begehren nach Sex nur allzu deutlich spiegeln, weiß ich einfach nicht:

Ist das Liebe?

 

Wenn wir uns wieder heimlich in einem leeren Klassenzimmer treffen, weil niemand wissen darf, wie nah wir uns wirklich sind, weil du alles verlieren könntest, weiß ich einfach nicht:

_Ist das Liebe?_

 

Wenn du mir atemlos etwas zuflüsterst, während sich unsere Körper aneinander reiben, sich untereinander winden, weiß ich einfach nicht:

_Ist das Liebe?_

 

Wenn deine heißen Lippen über meine streichen, fordernd und drängend und deine Zunge immer wieder in meinen Mund stößt, weiß ich einfach nicht:

_Ist das Liebe?_

 

Doch als du mir im entscheidenden Moment die Hand reichst und schwörst an meiner Seite zu kämpfen und notfalls alles für mich aufzugeben, selbst dein Leben, mir dabei einen Blick schenkst, der so offen und ehrlich und voller Emotionen ist, da weiß ich einfach:

Das _ist_ Liebe!


End file.
